Daily Digs - Under The Mistletoe
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Who's under the mistletoe?


"Hey guys do you know what it is?" Lindsay cheers.

"Rabbit season?" Dakota asks.

"No. I don't even think rabbit season is in December..." Noah wonders.

"Then Bugs Bunny lied to me.." Dakota sighs.

"Ugh. It's Christmas season! That means time off from school!" Lindsay cheers.

"Oh yay!" Dakota claps.

"Boring." Noah says rolling his eyes.

"Cool! I can throw yellow snow at little kids." Gwen says.

"I just want to get cozey by the fire." Alejandro shrugs.

"I want to ski." Tyler says.

Noah shrugs.

"I'm going to clear out my locker." Tyler says.

"So what are you guys planning this Christmas?" Noah asks.

"Eat gingerbread!" Dakota cheers.

"Stay alive." Lindsay says.

"Put coal in someones stocking." Gwen shrugs.

"What are you going to do?" Lindsay asks.

"Read books." Noah shrugs.

"That's no fun!" Dakota pouts.

"I have nothing planned. Maybe we can hang?" Alejandro asks.

"I guess so." Noah says rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Lindsay says.

"Don't worry, school will start again after New Years!" Noah cheers.

"No! Don't say that!" Dakota complains.

"Oh well." Noah shrugs.

"Our lockers have to be empyted out by the end of today for Christmas vacation. I'm going to help Tyler. Bye!" Lindsay says leaving.

They wave goodbye.

"I should help her." Alejandro shrugs.

"Wait! Do you have a new little crush on Lindsay?" Dakota asks.

"Uh...why?" Alejandro asks.

"Dude! What's your problem?" Dakota asks.

"Jealous?" Alejandro teases.

"Leave me alone!" Dakota pouts.

Alejandro smiles and nods.

Alejandro walks off.

"Wait! Do you have a new little crush on Alejandro?" Noah asks.

"...You're so mean to me!" Dakota says leaving the table.

Noah shrugs.

"Why are we left behind?" Gwen asks.

"Who knows." Noah pouts.

"Oh well. I'm not going to clean out my locker until the end of the day." Noah says.

"Same. Hey, do you wanna clean out our lockers together?" Gwen asks.

Noah slighty smiles.

"I'd kinda like that." Noah nods.

Gwen smiles.

They both look at each other and sip their drink.

The bell rings.

Everyone leaves to go to class.

Time goes by and school ends.

Students run out of their classrooms screaming.

Lindsay and Dakota meet at the front of the school.

"Where's Gwen?" Dakota asks.

"Hanging with Noah." Lindsay says.

"Oh.." Dakota sighs.

"Do you want to wait for them?" Lindsay asks.

"No, they can meet us at the house." Dakota nods.

Lindsay and Dakota walk home.

"Lets start putting up the decorations." Lindsay cheers.

Lindsay and Dakota put up stockings and other decorations.

"This Christmas is going to suck. Since I was forced to break up with Tyler how am I suposed to catch him under the mistletoe?" Lindsay complains.

"Oh the same." Dakota says rolling her eyes.

"Like what am I suposed to do with the mistle toe?" Lindsay asks.

"Hmm... hang it buy your mirror?" Dakota giggles.

"Ha ha funny." Lindsay says in a serious voice.

Dakota laughs.

Gwen and Noah walk in.

"Hey were finally here!" Gwen says.

"Gwen tried to throw me infront of a car.." Noah face palms.

"Why?" Lindsay asks.

"He was talking about anime. So I wanted to take him to anime heaven, or hell." Gwen shrugs.

"Now I wish you did." Noah sighs.

Dakota rolls her eyes.

"Gwen, help me put up the mistle toe above the fridge." Lindsay demands.

"Why above the fridge?" Dakota asks.

"No clue. I just like refridgerators." Lindsay shrugs.

Gwen puts mistle toe above the fridge.

Noah grabs water from the fridge.

"WOAH!" Lindsay shouts.

"What?" Noah asks.

"You to have to kiss.. you're under the mistle toe." Lindsay winks.

"Girl who is my sister and best friend that helped me put up the christmas decorations and about to make gingerbread cookies with say what?" Dakota asks.

"It's true.." Lindsay cheers.

"Well it doesn't say it in the American Constitution! Hmmm!" Dakota says.

"Woah! You know about the Constitution? That's music to my ears." Noah says shocked.

"I'm surprised she even knows the name." Gwen says shocked.

"Be careful! This could be a sign of the apocalypse!" Lindsay says.

"That's what i'm thinking." Noah says.

"I can google it." Gwen says.

"I'll help you." Noah says.

Gwen and Noah both go to the computer room.

"What just happened?" Dakota asks.

"You tell me." Lindsay says shocked.

Dakota shrugs.

"Help me put up christmas lights on the roof." Lindsay says.

"Kay." Dakota nods.

Dakota and Lindsay grab lights and ladders.

"You get the windows and i'll get the roof." Lindsay says.

Dakota nods.

Dakota gets on a ladder and hangs up christmas lights.

Lindsay hangs christmas lights on the roof.

Noah googles the apocalypse.

"Nope. Dakota being smart isn't in here." Noah says putting his hand on the computer mouse.

"Oh really. Try some more or maybe it's part of 2012." Gwen shrugs.

Noah laughs.

Dakota hangs up lights from the window in the room that Noah and Gwen are in.

"I'm going to check out some other sites." Noah says.

Gwen bites her lip.

"Something wrong?" Noah asks.

"...Don't worry about it.." Gwen sighs.

"Tell me." Noah says curious.

Gwen puts her hand on top of Noahs hand.

Dakota grabs her phone and records.

"Hey Lindsay come check this out." Dakota winks.

Lindsay climbs down the ladder and stands next to Dakota.

"I should of brought popcorn.." Lindsay sighs.

"Gwen..what are you.." Noah asks nervously.

Gwen slowly kisses Noah.

Noah is in shock.

"I'm tempted to throw a snowball at them!" Lindsay jokes.

"Good one." Dakota says rolling up snow.

"Oh I was kidding.." Lindsay says.

Dakota opens the window and throws a snowball at both of them.

"WHAT THE.." Gwen shouts.

"Gwen gobbled became Dakota dunked!" Dakota cheers.

Gwen pouts.

"Nothing happend." Noah says.

"Time to put this on youtube, twitter, facebook, instagram, and everything else." Dakota winks.

"Why would you do that? What did I ever do to you? I don't do this to you!" Gwen begs.

"Gwen you do that everyday to her." Lindsay face palms.

"SH!" Gwen says.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"So when did you start liking eachother?" Lindsay teases.

"What?" Noah asks.

"Shut up Lindsay." Gwen pouts.

"Gwen gobbled, Dakota dunked, has became Lindsay lipped!" Lindsay cheers.

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"So are you guys going to date?" Lindsay teases.

"Uh.." Gwen says.

"Erm.." Noah says.

Dakota sighs and runs back to the house.

"Where'd Dakota go?" Lindsay asks worried.

"I wouldn't say that she ran into her room crying but it's possible." Gwen shrugs.

"Shut up." Noah pouts.

Dakota runs back in the house with mistle toe.

Dakota tosses the mistle toe to Lindsay.

"You know what to do." Dakota winks.

Lindsay winks back.

Lindsay hangs the mistle toe above them.

"WOOT! DO IT GIRL!" Dakota cheers.

"COME ON!" Lindsay cheers.

Gwen blushes.

"Uh.." Noah says.

"Oh my you guys are pathetic." Dakota facepalms.

Dakota pushes Noah into Gwen.

Noah and Gwen fall down and kiss on the ground.

"You're welcome." Dakota says clapping her hands.

"Damn it Dakota, I thought we were friends!" Noah complains.

Gwen slighty blushes.

Dakota and Lindsay clap.

"Well, i'm going to make Christmas cards." Dakota giggles.

"Oh yeah. Merry Gwenmas. Or just plain marry Gwen." Lindsay winks and jokes.

"I don't get it." Dakota says.

"Get it? Merry Gwenmas and then marry Gwen? Like Noah gets a Merry Gwenmas card but I said just to marry Gwen?" Lindsay explains.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"Nevermind lets just make our cards." Lindsay face palms.

"Kay kay!" Dakota cheers.

They both run back inside the snow in the snow.

"So.." Gwen shrugs.

"Um..Gwen. Do you like me?" Noah asks.

"Uh, maybe?" Gwen says.

"Oh.." Noah says awkwardly.

"You still like Dakota huh?" Gwen asks.

"No, it's just that, Christmas is my worst holiday." Noah complains.

"Why?" Gwen asks.

"Snow. I hate snow." Noah pouts.

"Boohoo." Gwen says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah.." Noah shrugs.

Gwen walks into the house.

Noah follows.

"Have you guys seen dad?" Lindsay asks.

"No." Dakota nods.

"I haven't seen him all day." Gwen shrugs.

"Or Leshawna." Noah adds.

"Hmm.." Lindsay thinks.

Chef and Leshawna pop in the door.

"MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS YALL! I GOT YALL KFC-IN-A-BOX." Chef yells.

Leshawna throws away her empty 5 pound bucket.

"Oh you guys." Lindsay giggles.

"Can we eat some?" Gwen asks.

"WHY DO YALL KEEP COMING IN MY HOUSE? YALL DON'T LIVE HERE! OUT!" Chef says kicking out Noah and Gwen.

Chef locks the door.

"Gwen and Noah kissed twice on the lips." Dakota cheers.

"WHY DA HELL YOU TELLING ME?" Chef asks.

"Because it's so cute!" Lindsay cheers.

Lindsay and Dakota high 5.

"It won't be cute when jealously comes along." Leshawna says eating a pancake.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"Nothing." Leshawna says eating.

"I miss my Tyler." Lindsay sighs.

Leshawna pats Lindsays back.

"You'll be 18 before you know it." Leshawna says.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE 18! I WANT TYLER!" Lindsay pouts.

"Then you shouldn't have signed the contract!" Leshawna says.

"Then I would be arrested." Lindsay face palms.

"Oh well. Just get a doll." Leshawna winks.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"Nothing." Leshawna says covering her mouth.


End file.
